


here i am, so take me (as i am)

by driscolladvantage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Concerts, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driscolladvantage/pseuds/driscolladvantage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why it surprises me that you smoke. And I’d like to be a singer. But for now, I’m a waiter and cashier at Moona Coffee about two blocks from here.”</p>
<p>	“Do you ‘moona’ the customers?” Louis laughs out loud at his own joke. Harry laughs too, because he’s a sap for corny jokes. His knock knock jokes could probably tell you that, though.</p>
<p>	“No, no, I don’t like to show my ass to my customers, Louis.”</p>
<p>	“Sorry mate. I wouldn’t have minded if you did.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry fucks Louis in his car after they go see The Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here i am, so take me (as i am)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so sorry if it's shitty.

****

Harry sighs, reveling in the sound of the rain tapping like a ballerina on the windows. He tries to focus on reading the tattered book in his hands, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, but he knows that won’t last.

“Harry!” Gemma calls, and Harry hears bags drop on the floor as the front door shuts. He glances quickly at the page number he was one - 117 - and drops it on his bed as he gets up from it.

She hugs him as he reaches the dining room. “Hey, Gem,” Harry say to her, smiling at his older sister. “How was today with El?” Harry walks to the stove, pulling out the kettle to start some tea. He keeps his attention on his sister with his peripheral vision.

He notices that she nearly squeals before she speaks, smiling wide. “Okay, so, I got to meet this really cute boy, right? He’s such a sweetheart, and boy is he tatted up. And, he’s gay.”

“Gemma, we’ve had this talk before, right? You’re not supposed to try to hook me up with people!” Harry’s eye roll to her mentioning his sexuality is probably the best one, like, ever.

Gemma giggles, “Oh whatever, little brother. I just think you’d really like him, okay? He’s really a sweet boy. C’mon, at least meet him?” Harry rolls his eyes again.

Okay, maybe this time it was the best one ever.

 

“You haven’t really told me anything about him, Gemma. Just because he’s sweet and cute means nothing to me. I mean, come on, I don’t even know his name!” He laughs at his sister’s persistence, shaking his head lightly.

 

“So if I tell you about him first, you’ll meet him?”

“Gemma.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t push it.”

****  
  


This goes on for weeks, Harry supposes. Every little thing this Louis boy does, he hears about it. All the bad things, all the good things. He hears every story that this boy tells Gemma. He can’t deny, though, that this boy sounds like someone he’d want to know. He can’t say he wouldn’t be willing to meet Louis. Maybe so he could finally figure out his last name.

****  
  


Harry dusts off his boots nervously, hoping no one has noticed how jittery he is. He’s waiting in Louis’ tattoo shop, admiring the examples on the wall and the posters of different bands that he realizes he likes as well. The Fray, The Script, among others.

“So, you’re this wonderful Harry Styles that your sister can’t seem to shut up about?” Harry hates that he’s blushing so hard, nodding as he stands quickly.

“And you’re this Louis that my sister can’t seem to shut up about?”

“You didn’t copy me, you know.” Louis says this with a smug look on his face, and Harry scoffs jokingly.

“Well, if my sister hadn’t forgotten to mention your last name, I would have.”

Louis laughs, clapping Harry hard on the shoulder, “Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” He winks at Harry, and Harry wants to let his knees buckle. Oh, yes, yes he does. He doesn’t though, because embarrassment is never a good first impression.

Louis Tomlinson, though. Harry thinks he’s never heard a more beautiful name.

“Thanks, mate,” Louis mumbles, blushing, and then Harry realizes. He said that out loud.

“So, uh, this is your shop, then?” Harry quickly changes the subject, trying to hide the blush on his own face.

The shorter boy nods, “You bet it is. Nice, isn’t it?” Harry nods. “I’m so proud of this, even if it is just a hole in the wall.”

 

“Sometimes size doesn’t matter,” Harry says, smiling at him.

“It’s not when you’re getting fucked in the ass.” Louis says it in a joking tone, but Harry knows he’s not kidding. Not that he could disagree with that one, anyway.

“Anyhow, what do you do?” Louis grabs his hand, pulling him through to the back of the shop, and out a door that leads to a back parking lot. “I smoke out here, if you wondered why I brought you to the dump that is our rear parking lot.”

“I don’t know why it surprises me that you smoke. And I’d like to be a singer. But for now, I’m a waiter and cashier at Moona Coffee about two blocks from here.”

“Do you ‘moona’ the customers?” Louis laughs out loud at his own joke. Harry laughs too, because he’s a sap for corny jokes. His knock knock jokes could probably tell you that, though.

“No, no, I don’t like to show my ass to my customers, Louis.”

“Sorry mate. I wouldn’t have minded if you did.”

 

Harry is positive that blushing is the most embarrassing thing to happen to him.

****  
  


“Styles! This boy out here is demanding your presence,” his manager calls as the back door squeaks open.

Harry looks up from his phone. “Alright.” He gets up, following his manager back to the front of the coffee shop.

“Hey Harry,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s shirt as Harry engulfs him in a hug, nearly squeezing any oxygen he’s got left out of his lungs.

“What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be back at your shop?” Harry pokes him gently in the shoulder as they sit down at an empty table.

Louis shrugs his shoulders, “My mate Zayn is watching over today.”

“Ah, okay. Well, my break is over in five minutes, so what’s up?”

“Don’t rush me, Harry.”

 

“Okay.” Harry really hates his obedient tendencies.

“Anyhow, do you like the Script?” Louis changes the subject entirely, crossing his arms as he leans back in the leather-covered chair.

“I love them, actually. I saw the posters up in your shop, too.”

Louis nods, “Ever seen them live?”

“Yeah, once. A couple of years back. Why?”

“Do you want to see them live again?” Louis inquires, eyebrows raised.

“Well it would be cool, but-”

 

“I’m gonna take you to a concert with me,” Louis cuts him off, patting his hand and standing up. “I’ll text you about when and stuff, okay?” Harry nods, forgetting that the rest of the world actually still exists.

 

“Aw, Harry, you look so cute!” Gemma screeches, patting both his cheeks as his mother chuckles behind her.

“Gemma, please!” he whines, pushing her hands away. “I always dress like this.”

“Can’t you just let me tease you a little. Jesus Christ, touchy.”

“Hey,” Anne interjects sternly. “None of that.”

The doorbell rings, and Harry ruffles his hair as he walks to open it. “Hey Lou.” Louis is standing there, smirking, looking possibly as sexy as ever. And Harry prays he doesn’t have a boner the entire time.

“Ready?” Louis doesn’t give him time to answer, though, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside.

****  
  


Louis holds his hand during the concert, ignoring the immense amount of sweat that it produces. If anything, he holds on tighter.

The song is slow, the crowd somehow quiet. Louis lifts Harry’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it without looking toward him. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you too.”

Harry doesn’t know how they’d started saying it, or even when. He just knows that somehow, through the texts and visiting each other at their jobs and Louis making Harry come to his footie game, the ‘I love you’s just became a thing they did.

He wishes he could record Louis’ voice saying it.

Harry squeezes his hand tighter. “Don’t ever leave.”

“You know I wouldn’t leave, Harry. Why would you even say that?”

“I don’t know. I just want you to know that I want to always have you with me, right here with me.” Louis nods, leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek.

The last time Harry came to a The Script concert, it hadn’t been nearly as good. The music was good and it was exactly what he expected, but he didn’t have what he had right in this moment. Someone to share that experience with.

 

Harry can’t help but stare at Louis perfect figure as they walk through the parking lot. Can’t help but notice how he has the body of that one curvy woman that every hetero wants to have in his bed. Because damn.

Louis starts at the side door, pulling his keys out to open Harry’s door for him.

Harry grabs his wrist. “Wait a minute.” Louis turns around, one eyebrow raised in question.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry smiles, pecking his lips. “Good.”

“Wait a minute.”

 

“What?” Harry knows Louis is mocking him, but he knows there’s something more to it.

“I can feel your boner on my leg.” Harry nearly laughs at how nonchalantly he says that.

He scratches the back of his neck, “Oh. Sorry.”

“Are you alright, Harry? I feel like something’s been wrong ever since you told me never to leave you.”

Harry shrugs, “I really just want you to be here with me forever.”

“Against a car door?” Louis’ joking, trying to lighten Harry’s mood.

Laughing, he shakes his head. “No, no, of course not. I mean like, in my life. I just love you a lot, you know? I like having someone to share my experiences with. It’s just, it’s nice.”

“Well, here I am,” Louis says, holding his arms apart. He leans his head forward, pressing hot lips to Harry’s ear. “So take me. As I am, or not at all.”

If Harry weren’t so close to him, he would’ve lunged.

Soft lips meet chapped ones as Harry closes the gap - if you’d even bother to call it that, at the point they’d reached - between their mouths. He hears the clicks of separation each time they turn their heads a little, and he revels in that like he would a rainy day.

He pulls away from Louis long enough to unlock the door to the back seat, and his lips are on Louis’ again as he nudges their bodies inside, closing the door behind him with the tip of his boot. “I love you so much, Louis,” he mumbles in between kisses, earning a gasp from Louis as he ruts down into him.

“Love you… too,” Louis breathes out, fingers brushing over Harry’s collarbones, skidding down his stomach before he tugs on his belt buckle. “Off, please.”

If Harry hadn’t known Louis, he would’ve thought Louis was such an easy guy, such a submissive, pleading kind of man. That was far from the truth in any other situation. This was different. Way, way different.

Harry straddles Louis, taking off his belt as he keeps eye contact. “That better?” He drops it on the floor of the car, not caring about it as his roaming hands nudged Louis’ t-shirt up. He helps Louis out of the shirt, leaning down to kiss his lips again as Louis nods. And he knows he’ll remember the feeling of Louis’ tongue in his mouth, the gasps coming out of Louis’ mouth and fading into Harry’s.

Soon neither of them are wearing any clothes, and Harry finally sees Louis the most vulnerable he’d ever been, a blush all the way from his chest to his cheeks as Harry admires his exposed body. “You’re so beautiful, baby. So, so pretty.”

 

Louis blushes harder, and Harry swears he heard him coo. Just a little.

Harry kisses his lips, then his chin, moving down his body. He leaves hickeys in sensitive spots, enjoying every single gasp, moan, and plea that emits from Louis.

And he really, really loves teasing Louis.

“Baby, please,” Louis begs, digging his nails into Harry’s neck. “Need you so bad.”

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Harry digs his own nails into Louis’ hips. “I don’t think I heard you quite right.”

“Pleasepleaseplease. Fuck me, fuck me now. Goddamnit, I need it so much.”

Harry pushes his legs open further, blowing gently on Louis’ tight hole and smirking as it clenches and unclenches. “You’re really beautiful.” He doesn’t waste time, sucking a few moments on his fingers before gently nudging his index finger inside. Louis is tight, sososo tight, and he just can’t wait to take him for his own.

“Fuck- fucking hell,” Louis stammers, tugging harshly on one of Harry’s curls. “So good to me babe. More… more, please.”

Harry adds a second finger, curling his fingers to meet Louis’ prostate, his back arching beautifully. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you invented arches and not the Romans,” he mumbles as he pushes a third finger in.

Not long after, Louis is trying to pull him up. “Ready, ready. I’m ready.”

Harry pulls his fingers out, kissing back up Louis chest, flicking his tongue over Louis’ left nipple a few times as he lines himself up.

As he pushes in, Louis lets out a whole string of swear words, and Harry brings their lips together again.

Louis is jittery, hardly giving himself a moment to adjust before he’s begging Harry to move. Harry fucks into Louis, loving the tight, wet heat of Louis.

“Mine, all mine,” he says between thrusts, sucking more hickeys onto his throat.

Louis moans obscenely, blunt nails leaving long scratches on Harry’s back. “Yeah,” he pants, “mark your territory, baby.”

Harry smirks, “That’s right. You gonna come untouched for me sweetheart? Can you do that for me?”

Louis nods frantically, head thrown back as Harry fucks harder into him.

“Good boy.”

Harry feels that familiar pool of heat collecting in his stomach, letting his head drop as he groans in pleasure. “F-fuck. I’m gonna, gonna come.”

“Fill me up, Harry. Please,” Louis pleads, getting his wish as Harry releases. He continues to fuck into Louis as white heat blurs his vision.

Louis follows suit, calling out Harry’s name and gripping his biceps as he comes on Harry’s chest.

Harry pulls out gently, looking down at the cum leaking from Louis’ convulsing hole. He bends forward, lapping at his own cum before looking up at Louis. “Tissues?” Louis’ eyes are closed, his breath uneven as he points towards the glove box. Harry leans around the front seat, just barely reaching to grab the tissues in the glove box.

Gently, he wipes the cum from Louis’ hole until he’s got most of it, and wipes the cum from his chest. He nonchalantly drops it out of the window before helping Louis back into his clothes.

“Love you, Harry.”

**  
**“Love you too.” Louis is still out of it as he crawls into the front seat, and Harry smiles. “I’ll drive.”

 

 


End file.
